U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,506 to Moody et al., which is assigned to our common assignee, Panduit Corp., discloses a dispenser that provides individual cable ties for transfer through a pneumatic transfer tube to an automatic cable tie installation tool for installation of the cable tie around a bundle of wires. The dispenser of Moody et al. is designed to dispense large numbers of cable ties and is too large and heavy to allow an operator to easily carry the dispenser. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.